


Red Is Your Color

by scandalsavage



Series: Earth 3 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassination, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Corpses, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason and Dick are both under 18, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Talon!Dick has issues, This is... pretty different from my usual..., lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Owlman sends Talon and Raptor to assassinate a target. When the mission is complete, Talon doesn’t want to wait to get back to the manor before burning off some of his adrenaline.





	Red Is Your Color

**Author's Note:**

> This... got away from me a little. It was not my intention to do... this.
> 
> Please for the love of x’hal, check the tags. And please, please, please, if I missed any, let me know.
> 
> Jason and Dick are both under 18 at this point.

There’s blood everywhere.

That’s just the way Dick works. If he doesn’t repaint the walls with arterial spray, how will they know it was him?

Vicious, cold-blooded murder always gets his blood pumping so he usually rushes home to Thomas afterward to burn off that excess energy.

But he had angled things just right when he slit the target’s throat, mostly on accident, so there’s a pretty, blank, white spot on the wall in the shape of the new kid as he steps away, shaking his out his arms, sending drops flying. Adding his own touch to Dick’s masterpiece. And as he walks closer, nose crinkled and cute little scowl curling his lips, thick drops of crimson sliding down the exposed skin beneath his domino, Dick knows he won’t need to hurry back to the manor tonight.

Having an ex-prostitute around, one who’s tough as nails, and as ruthless as he is pretty, may be the best idea Owlman has ever had.

“Did you have to drench me in blood, dickface?” Jason asks, still trying shake off the dead man’s DNA.

“Well, I didn’t mean to,” Dick hums, sidling up to swipe his thumb across the younger boy’s cheekbone, smearing the drops into a fat line of red, “But I definitely will from now on. You look delicious in red.”

Jason slaps his hand away. “How am I supposed to get out of here without leaving a trail, asshole?”

Dick moves too quickly for the hatchling to counter, locking his other hand around Jason’s throat and shoving him roughly against the wall. “We’ll just strip you down, baby. Borrow a trash bag. He won’t mind,” he nods at the body three feet away, lying, wide-eyed, in a lake of scarlet, as the fingers of his free hand start to undoing the clasps and catches on Jason’s suit. “Throw your clothes in there. Make our way to the roof, grapple to the nearest safe house. Then I’ll help you get all cleaned up.”

“I’m not grappling anywhere nake— _argh_.”

Dick squeezes the delicate throat tighter. Jason is still bulking up so he’s part way to the beast of a man his frame suggests he’ll be one day but still mostly the underfed, homeless, whore Thomas had brought home.

He is a quick study though, Dick thinks as Jason goes limp beneath him, giving in, and doesn’t protest when Dick shoves their mouths together, licking around Jason’s lips before shoving his tongue past them.

The little owl grimaces at the taste of iron and presses back against the wall as far as he can go, trying to get away. Dick smiles against the other’s lips. He likes blood, and so does Thomas, so he always does his homework on whether playing while covered in their target’s insides is… well, not safe, it’ll never be that obviously, but as safe as it can be. But Jason doesn’t know that. He’s not as interested in certain things as Dick and Thomas, blood, pain, tears… but he lets them do what they want.

Dick bears down on Jason’s lip until he gets a muffled yelp and tastes a fresh burst of blood. He pulls back, half an inch, so that his breath wafts across the kid’s face. Then he flicks his wrist and the top half of Jason’s suit opens, falls to the ground when he uses his grip on his throat to pull him away from the wall only to slam him back again after the armor’s on the ground.

Fortunately, Thomas and Alfred had the foresight to make their personal little whore’s suit easily removable. Dick manages the bottom half one handed, without a problem, keeping Jason pinned to the wall as that too drops to the ground.

“T-talon… the b-blood.”

Dick chuckles as the younger boy squirms beneath him, back slipping in the still wet red paint he used to redecorate.

“I told you,” he purrs, swiping his free and through an untouched spot and getting a flinch of disgust and a gasp of something else when he slips his hand between Jason’s legs and starts stroking, “You look good in red.”

After a minute he mutters a command to ‘stay’.

Then he takes his hand away from the new kid’s throat, and frees himself. Jason doesn’t move, just swallows hard.

“Wh-what about leaving… evidence?”

“Well, little brother,” Dick hums, ignoring the muttered ‘don’t call me that’ and wrapping his hands around Jason’s knees, lifting him, maneuvering until his cock catches against the kid’s slick hole. Bless Thomas for insisting that they always be prepared. “You’re going to keep every drop of mine inside you,” he says, pressing Jason into the wall and thrusting up into him without warning, pausing to swallow the cry the younger teen lets out. Then moves to nibble on an earlobe before whispering, “And then, you are going to wait until we get back home. Where maybe daddy will let you come.”

“You talk too much,” Jason grumbles, but it’s breathy and he’s clinging to Dick’s neck.

Dick picks things up, slamming into Jason with all of his strength, just to hear the pained little whimpers and the way his head knocks against the bloody wall on each push in.

Jason’s hard between them and Dick’s not sure the kid is going to make it much longer.

There’s a solution to that.

Grinning, Dick pulls out, lets Jason’s legs fall to the floor and before he can get his bearings, shoves him forward with a hand between his shoulder blades, and purposefully trips him sending him to his hands and knees.

“Jesus… _fuck_ ,” Jason grunts, trying to scramble back away from the body. But Dick’s already there, pushing his face down with one hand and pulling his hips up with the other. “No… Di—Talon… don’t… not the body…”

Dick ignores him, rams back into him and restarts his brutal pace.

“You weren’t going to last, sweetheart,” he mutters into the younger teen’s ear before leaning back and taking in the view. Jason’s face pressed into the dead man’s gut, just inches below where Dick had opened the man’s throat, his back covered in that pretty ruby red, now coating his hands, knees, chest. Face. The bloody handprints Dick is leaving on his hips. The perfect ring of muscle, reddened with use and stretched wide around his own cock, pulling at him, begging him deeper. So much red.

He reaches around and squeezes Jason’s dick once, just to make sure he’s softened some with the change of scenery.

Conversely, Dick doesn’t remember the last time he was this hard. He groans and sits up a little, making the angle sharper, drawing more of those soft little hurt noises as he fucks into Jason so forcefully the kid’s knees start to slip in the blood.

When he comes, he cries out and buries himself deep, using one hand to pull the smaller boy to him and the other to press him down harder against the corpse.

He caresses that sweet little hole after he pulls out, pinching it closed, releasing, pinching again. Until Jason whines.

“You’re going to have a hard time keeping all that in you, baby,” Dick purrs, rubbing one hand admiringly over the lovely round curve of the ass still in the air while the other fishes in his utility belt for the novelty owl-shaped plug he’d found months ago and had been saving for a special occasion. He presses it in, smiling fondly at the groan the fullness elicits. “But don’t worry. I’ve got you covered. You’re so lucky to have a big brother to back you up, make sure you have what you need to do your job, even when you forget. What would daddy think if he knew his precious slut was so unprepared? Maybe I’ll tell him. I do like watching cute little whores get punished.”

His grin grows when Jason moans softly, not loud enough to drown out the sirens finally sounding in the distance.

“Alright, little wing. Time to get up. Get your suit together while I find a garbage bag.”

Jason slips a little as he stands and Dick returns before the kid has gotten his gear collected. He sighs and finishes up, carefully putting all the pieces into the bag. Before motioning Jason to the window with an outstretched arm and dramatic bow.

“You first, kiddo.”

Jason blinks at him. “You can’t be serious?”

“Oh, I am. You first. I want to watch that cute, stuffed ass twist and turn in the air. We’re only four blocks from the nearest safe house. Chop, chop, sweetheart.”

The sirens are getting louder and Dick knows the last thing Jason wants is to have to run from the police naked and covered in the victim’s blood. Scowling, muttering curses, the kid moves to the window.

“Hey, Raptor?” He says pleasantly.

“What?” Jason snaps over his bare shoulder.

Dick grins wickedly. “Red really is your color.”

 


End file.
